dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Trunks/Gallery
Manga DBZManga-Trunks.jpg DBZTrunks-Manga.jpg GotenTrunksOops.jpg GotenTrunksSSJ-Manga.jpg SSJGotenTrunks-Manga.jpg GotenTrunksSleepDBZManga.jpg TeenTrunks(manga).png Anime Dragon Ball Z Baby Trunks.png|Baby Trunks in Yajirobe's hands 1 n.jpg|Bulma in her plane with Baby Trunks Trunks photo.jpg|Kid Trunks in the 2nd opening for Dragon Ball Z Ssj kid trunks 2.JPG|Trunks transforms into a Super Saiyan TrunksS3.png|Trunks unphased by Idasa's threats TrunksS7210.png|Trunks tripping Idasa TrunksWorldTSaga.png|Trunks prepares to fight Goten Goten vs Trunks.jpg|Goten and Trunks punching each other 198 20120225-16265099.jpg|Trunks ready for the final match 198 20120225-16265704.jpg|Trunks as Mr. Satan enters the ring 198 20120225-16273657.jpg|Trunks prepares for the final match 205 20120226-20230562.jpg|Trunks in Mighty Mask's costume TrunksS.png|Trunks in Mighty Mask's costume TrunksGotenPeeing.jpg DBZ - 222 - (by dbzf.ten.lt) 20120228-17423426.jpg DBZ - 222 - (by dbzf.ten.lt) 20120228-17425287.jpg GotenTrunks-Smiling.jpg GotenTrunksBeatenByPiccolo.png|Goten and Trunks on Kami's Lookout MrPopoGrabsTrunks.png|Trunks caught by Mr. Popo GotenTrunksJoker.png|Joker cards with Goten and Trunks GotenTrunksdefuse.png|Goten and Trunks defuse FUSION DANCE.jpg|Super Saiyans Goten and Trunks use the Fusion Dance TrunksGoten-Awake.jpg Dbz242(for dbzf.ten.lt) 20120404-16035763.jpg Dbz242(for dbzf.ten.lt) 20120404-16040024.jpg Dbz242(for dbzf.ten.lt) 20120404-16033557.jpg Dbz242(for dbzf.ten.lt) 20120404-16033702.jpg Dbz242(for dbzf.ten.lt) 20120404-16034112.jpg Dbz242(for dbzf.ten.lt) 20120404-16034804.jpg Dbz242(for dbzf.ten.lt) 20120404-16035015.jpg Dbz242(for dbzf.ten.lt) 20120404-16032095.jpg Dbz242(for dbzf.ten.lt) 20120404-16033199.jpg Dbz242(for dbzf.ten.lt) 20120404-16033439.jpg Dbz242(for dbzf.ten.lt) 20120404-16030826.jpg Dbz242(for dbzf.ten.lt) 20120404-16031229.jpg Dbz242(for dbzf.ten.lt) 20120404-16031922.jpg Dbz242(for dbzf.ten.lt) 20120404-16030273.jpg Dbz242(for dbzf.ten.lt) 20120404-16030088.jpg Dbz242(for dbzf.ten.lt) 20120404-16164614.jpg Dbz242(for dbzf.ten.lt) 20120404-16164441.jpg Dbz242(for dbzf.ten.lt) 20120404-16165148.jpg Dbz242(for dbzf.ten.lt) 20120404-16165540.jpg Dbz242(for dbzf.ten.lt) 20120404-16163093.jpg Dbz242(for dbzf.ten.lt) 20120404-16163584.jpg Dbz242(for dbzf.ten.lt) 20120404-16160809.jpg Dbz242(for dbzf.ten.lt) 20120404-16161791.jpg Dbz242(for dbzf.ten.lt) 20120404-16161965.jpg Dbz242(for dbzf.ten.lt) 20120404-16151296.jpg Dbz242(for dbzf.ten.lt) 20120404-16152101.jpg Dbz242(for dbzf.ten.lt) 20120404-16153361.jpg Dbz242(for dbzf.ten.lt) 20120404-16155365.jpg Dbz242(for dbzf.ten.lt) 20120404-16145778.jpg Dbz242(for dbzf.ten.lt) 20120404-16145989.jpg Dbz242(for dbzf.ten.lt) 20120404-16150933.jpg|Trunks inside the Time Chamber Kidtrunks3.jpg|Trunks telling his plan to Goten Dbz242(for dbzf.ten.lt) 20120404-16163815.jpg|Trunks Dbz242(for dbzf.ten.lt) 20120404-16182767.jpg Dbz242(for dbzf.ten.lt) 20120404-16182932.jpg Dbz242(for dbzf.ten.lt) 20120404-16183096.jpg Dbz242(for dbzf.ten.lt) 20120404-16183201.jpg Dbz242(for dbzf.ten.lt) 20120404-16183572.jpg Dbz242(for dbzf.ten.lt) 20120404-16183741.jpg Dbz242(for dbzf.ten.lt) 20120404-16191071.jpg Dbz242(for dbzf.ten.lt) 20120404-16190725.jpg Dbz242(for dbzf.ten.lt) 20120404-16194391.jpg Dbz242(for dbzf.ten.lt) 20120404-16194537.jpg Dbz242(for dbzf.ten.lt) 20120404-16194652.jpg Dbz242(for dbzf.ten.lt) 20120404-16194908.jpg Dbz242(for dbzf.ten.lt) 20120404-16195228.jpg Dbz242(for dbzf.ten.lt) 20120404-16195338.jpg Dbz242(for dbzf.ten.lt) 20120404-16201761.jpg Dbz242(for dbzf.ten.lt) 20120404-16200644.jpg Dbz242(for dbzf.ten.lt) 20120404-16203381.jpg Dbz242(for dbzf.ten.lt) 20120404-16202415.jpg Dbz242(for dbzf.ten.lt) 20120404-16202548.jpg Dbz242(for dbzf.ten.lt) 20120404-16202207.jpg Dbz242(for dbzf.ten.lt) 20120404-16204879.jpg Dbz242(for dbzf.ten.lt) 20120404-16203970.jpg Dbz242(for dbzf.ten.lt) 20120404-16204498.jpg Dbz242(for dbzf.ten.lt) 20120404-16205804.jpg Dbz242(for dbzf.ten.lt) 20120404-16210295.jpg Dbz242(for dbzf.ten.lt) 20120404-16210538.jpg Dbz242(for dbzf.ten.lt) 20120404-16211325.jpg Dbz242(for dbzf.ten.lt) 20120404-16212495.jpg Dbz242(for dbzf.ten.lt) 20120404-16212623.jpg Dbz242(for dbzf.ten.lt) 20120404-16212734.jpg Dbz242(for dbzf.ten.lt) 20120404-16213376.jpg Dbz242(for dbzf.ten.lt) 20120404-16213497.jpg|Goten and Trunks fuse in Hyperbolic Time Chamber Dbz242(for dbzf.ten.lt) 20120404-16214388.jpg|Goten and Trunks fusing in the Time Chamber Trunkso.jpg|Trunks GotenTrunksscared.png|Goten and Trunks scared Fusionwearsoff.png|Goten and Trunks confront Super Buu Dbz248(for dbzf.ten.lt) 20120503-18265111.jpg|Goten and Trunks attempt to fuse while Gohan confronts Buu Dbz248(for dbzf.ten.lt) 20120503-18272889.jpg|Goten and Trunks stop the dance Dbz248(for dbzf.ten.lt) 20120503-18184332.jpg Dbz248(for dbzf.ten.lt) 20120503-18185022.jpg Dbz248(for dbzf.ten.lt) 20120503-18160679.jpg|Trunks DBZ - 269 - Call To Action-(001356)12-56-03-.JPG|Goten and Trunks GotenTrunksBuuSaga.jpg Goten&Trunks5.png|Trunks and Goten 547729 154446571358652 1425694045 n.jpg GokuTrunksGoten-Bath.png DBZ287-Fusion.png Secretez.jpg Trunks10YearsLater.png|Trunks, 10 years after the defeat of Kid Buu TeenTrunks-DBZ289.png EndDBZTrunks.jpg torankusu.JPG|Trunks at the age of 18 Trunks-Hello.jpg TeenTrunks_and_SonGoten.jpg TeenTrunks-Goten289.png Fs.JPG|Goten cheers on hear Trunks will also participate in the 28th Budokai Tournament Teen_Trunks_and_SonGoten.jpg Teen_Trunks_and_Son_Goten.jpg Teen Trunks and Goten.png|Trunks and Goten at the 28th Tournament TeenGoten-TeenTrunks.jpeg TeenGoten-Trunks290.png Tumblr_o2swzdL5oL1saftdqo5_1280.jpg TrunksvsOtokosuki.png|Trunks Vs. Otokosuki ImagesCA3JFZ4O.jpg|Goten and Trunks watch the 28th Tournament 4afcdb3997eaf0af8a8147b901d17dbb.jpg TeenGoten-TeenTrunks.png Screenshot_2014-05-13_16.31.28_(1024x614).jpg Dragon Ball Super Vlcsnap-2016-02-18-00h59m59s322.png TrunksGoten-DBS.jpg Vlcsnap-2016-02-18-01h03m30s578.png Vlcsnap-2016-02-18-01h04m50s411.png Vlcsnap-2016-02-18-01h23m46s119.png Goten & Trunks sense Tagoma's evil ki (Dragon-Ball-Super-episode-21-1).jpg 12123a3a5b073b7bf65abcc4e4fd72eb.jpg|Trunks trying to summon Whis Vlcsnap-2016-02-18-01h13m49s831.png Vlcsnap-2016-02-18-19h02m36s917.png DBS-Trunks-Goten.png DBS30-VegetaTrunksGoten.png GotenTrunksCube.png DBS-EveryoneUnderstood.png TrunksEnteringTheCube.png|Trunks entering The Cube. Trunks-Goten-DBS35.png CoverYourEars.png BulmaTrunksGoten-DBS36.png EveryoneSupport.png BriefFamily-GoVegeta.png AlwaysPrepared.png Trunks-Cheering.png BriefFamilyCheer.png BulmaGotenTrunks-DBS37.png Getting worried.png Dragon Ball GT Vlcsnap-2016-02-18-17h35m20s022.png Trunks Feeling Unfulfilled.png|Trunks feeling unfulfilled in his office life Vlcsnap-2016-02-18-16h45m23s667.png|Vegeta takes Trunks and Goten to the spaceship Goten and trunks going to the Spaceship.jpg Goku and Trunks Even More Shocked.png|Goku and Trunks shocked Trunks scared.png|Trunks as Pan puts the key in her shirt GokuTrunksClash.png|GT Goku and Trunks Ledgic2.jpg|Trunks punched by Ledgic Vlcsnap-2016-02-18-17h38m57s704.png Trunks.Ep.7.GT.png|Trunks when the gang arrives on Gelbo Trunksette.JPG|Trunks as he tries to fool Zoonama GTTrunksWhatsThe.png|Trunks on Planet Luud TrunksS2.png|Trunks scanned on Planet M-2 Trunks Smashing a Defensebot.png|Trunks destroying a robot Trunks and Giru happiness.png|Giru and Trunks telling everyone about their plan Моментальный снимок 1 (03.10.2011 19-24).png|Trunks breaks the control of Baby PolarisGTGang.png|Trunks on Polaris TrunksS8.png|Trunks attacked by Baby Vegeta Bulla and Trunks under Baby's control.jpg|Trunks and Bulla under Baby's control Bullatrunksevil.jpg|Trunks and Bulla under Baby's control Dragon Ball GT 1 30 The Game After Life 890120.jpg|Trunks under Baby's control Bscap078.jpg|Super Saiyan Trunks powers up TuxuedoTrunks&Giru.png|Trunks at the end of the Baby Saga Picture 12.png|Trunks Vegeta and Trunks.jpg|Trunks and Vegeta GTTrunksBlasts2.png|Trunks aims Ki Blasts at Omega Shenron TrunksZGT.png|Trunks at the end of Dragon Ball GT File:DragonballGT-Episode064_243.jpg|Trunks' last appearance Film Broly - Second Coming DragonBallZMovie101.jpg|Trunks in Broly - Second Coming Dragon ball z broly second coming uncut image oKA0pXyK8WZr9mF-1.jpg|Trunks with the Dragon Radar DragonBallZMovie104.jpg|Goten and Trunks in Broly - Second Coming Trunks&GotenVsNMonster.png|Trunks and Goten in Broly - Second Coming KidTrunksmoviedbz.jpg|Trunks in Broly - Second Coming DragonBallZMovie84.jpg|Goten and Trunks as Super Saiyans CrashedTrunks&Goten.png|Trunks and Goten crashed on the ground DragonBallZMovie108.jpg|Trunks and Goten TRNKS.jpg|Trunks teases Broly DragonBallZMovie1017.jpg|Goten and Trunks Bio Broly SundayTeam2(BB).png DBZ1 large.jpg DragonBallZMovie116.jpg BioBroly-GotenTrunks.png GotenandTrunks.png|Trunks and Goten cheerfully looking out Men-Men's car TrunksGotne.png 1 Handed Friend Kamehameha.JPG GotenBioWarrior.png File:TrunksBioWarrior.png TrunksOutsideJaguarBase.BioBroly.png|Trunks at Mei Queen Castle TrunksGotne.png|Trunks with Goten in Bio-Broly DragonBallZMovie1112.jpg DragonBallZMovie1113.jpg DragonballZ-Movie11 804.jpg DragonBallZMovie1120.jpg 3827611 std.jpg DBZ2 large.jpg TrunksandGotenrush.png SSTrunks1(BB).png|Super Saiyan Trunks teases Bio-Broly SSTrunks2(BB).png SSGotenTeasesBB.png SSGotenTeasesBBis.png BioBroly 973.jpg Goten Trunks Kamehamehas 67645.JPG BioBroly-TrunksGoten.png FriendPunch(BB).png|Trunks and Goten punch Bio-Broly in the stomach DragonBallZMovie1119.jpg|Super Saiyan Trunks Super Saiyan Trunks DBZ Movie Bio Broly.JPG Kid-Trunks-Full-Moon-250x130.jpg TrunksBioBroly3131234.jpg|Trunks mooning Bio-Broly TrunksTeasesBB1.png|Trunks teases Bio-Broly TrunksTeasesBB2.png|Trunks teases Bio-Broly TrunksDefeatsBB.png|Trunks celebrates his victory The main cast.png BioBroly 1307.jpg DragonBallZMovie1124.jpg Trunks, Goten and Krillin after their victory.PNG Fusion Reborn DragonballZ-Movie12 647.jpg|Trunks with a Dragon Ball in Fusion Reborn 400029.jpg|Super Saiyan Goten and Trunks powering up GotenTrunksInFusionReborn.png|Goten and Trunks in Fusion Reborn Wrath of the Dragon Trunks-WOTD.png|Trunks in Wrath of the Dragon DragonBallZMovie1312.jpg|Trunks in Tapion's hideout Cat&Trunks.png|Trunks brings food to Tapion Trunks(WoD).png|Trunks happy File:Tumblr_m6d9o9ZjYR1ryrpaxo1_1280.jpg|Trunks and Bulma DragonBallZMovie1322.jpg|Trunks holding the Brave Sword Yo! Son Goku and His Friends Return!! Goten turnks mad2.png|Trunks and Goten confront Abo and Kado Goten trunks beat up by ado kado9.png|Trunks' attack misses Kado Abo trunks.png|Trunks faces Abo Trunks vs 3 abos.png|Trunks faces Abo's clones Goten trunks vs ado kado.png|Goten and Trunks about to fuse Goten trunks vs fuse.png|Goten and Trunks fuse Battle of Gods FusionDance(BoG).png|Goten and Trunks fuse in Battle of Gods FightersInRockyArea(BoG).png|Krillin, Goten, Trunks, Gohan in Battle of Gods Openings/Endings/Trailers DBS-StarringStar-GotenTrunks.jpg|Trunks and Goten in DBS's second ending. DBS37-Ending-TrunksGoten.png|Trunks and Goten in DBS's fourth ending. Gohan_goten_trunks_are_high.png|Eye Drop Commercial EyeDropCommercialDBZ.jpg|Eye Drop Commercial DBHGTShipCrash3.png|Trunks in a Dragon Ball Heroes trailer Video Games 24 jpg.jpg|''Dragon Ball Super Card Game'' Trunks card Budokai 2 94.jpg|Trunks in Budokai 2 TrunksGt Tranformation.png|Trunks in GT: Transformation Trunks SSJ.png|Super Saiyan Trunks in GT: Transformation Bt 78.jpg|Super Saiyan Trunks in Budokai Tenkaichi 2 Kid Trunks BT3.jpg|Trunks in Budokai Tenkaichi 3 Kid Trunks SS BT3.jpg|Super Saiyan Trunks in Budokai Tenkaichi 3 Rblasto 54.jpg|Trunks in Raging Blast Rblasto 55.jpg|Super Saiyan Trunks in Raging Blast Rblasto 19.jpg|Trunks in Raging Blast 2 Kid Trunks Ultimate Butoden.jpg|Kid Trunks in Ultimate Butōden Kid Trunks Super Saiyan Ultimate Butoden.jpg|Super Saiyan Kid Trunks in Ultimate Butōden DBHGTTrunks.png|GT Trunks in Dragon Ball Heroes Heroes SS3 Trunks GT.jpg|Super Saiyan 3 Trunks in Dragon Ball Heroes 10923209_955198887824552_4852531006450299637_n.jpg|Trunks in Xenoverse Artwork KTrunksKanzenban.png|Art of Trunks by Akira Toriyama Trunks-Art.jpg|Trunks art for Battle of Z TrunksArt2013.png|Trunks art for Battle of Gods TrunksBoGArt.png|Trunks art for Battle of Gods Category:Galleries